


【火影忍者】把我的心放在我的拳头上（完）

by Fubukiakiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fubukiakiya/pseuds/Fubukiakiya
Summary: 桃华不是什么不计后果的义警崇拜者。她是一个 IT 女孩。 水户和扉间可以继续在屋顶上蹦蹦跳跳，如果他们愿意的话，还可以把罪犯一网打尽。 桃华是一个通情达理、负责任的成年人，有账单要付，而且——也是一个现在可能正在被黑帮当沙袋打的家伙的最好的朋友。 该死。





	【火影忍者】把我的心放在我的拳头上（完）

桃华很头痛。

再盯着电脑屏幕一分钟，她很确定自己会伤害某个人——可能是她的老板，但也有同样的可能性是下一个在检查该死的电脑是否插上电源之前尖叫电脑完全失灵的打电话来的白痴。

随着一声低沉的呻吟，她把椅子从办公桌上推开，伸手在额头上揉捏，闭上眼睛挡住炫目的荧光灯。 代码行开始变得模糊，变得毫无意义，她很想把整台电脑扔出窗外。 如果附近有窗户的话，她可能会这么做，但是她的办公室虽然是幸福的私人空间，但是却完全没有自然光线，这让她难受。

这个该死的城市有时候会让她感到恶心。

时钟刚刚数到十二，但即便如此，桃华还是决定再坐一分钟她就要疯了了。于是她站起来，抓起自己的邮差包，然后在往门走的时候把它挂在胸前。 虽然走廊里没有人，但她还是小心翼翼地走着，直到走到楼梯口。 她和她的同事之间有一种勉强的需要和相互厌恶的关系，所以最好不要让他们看到她违反规则。

走楼梯下到大厅，感觉就像是在逃避。呼吸着从大门呼出的城市窒息的空气，尽管散发着废气的气味，但尝起来还是像自由的味道。桃华松了一口气——

"千手!"

当然。

她发出一声呻吟，然后转过身来，半心半意地向她的老板挥了挥手，老板正站在栏杆上往下看。 “什么事? ” 她问得越礼貌越好。

奈良鹿久轻轻地哼了一声。 “《纪事报》刚刚打电话来。 一些白痴设法删除了他们一半的文件，他们惊慌失措。 带上你的午餐，然后去把它修好。”

了解到鹿久... “你告诉他们我们马上就到，是吗? ” 她问，觉得很好笑。

鹿久笑着看着她，从阳台的边缘推开。 “不要夸大其词。 我说‘尽快’。 也许这会教会他们不要让实习生在完美的系统里混日子。”

这至少让她开怀大笑，感觉轻松了一点，然后朝街道走去。 人行道上挤满了人，但是当她挤进人流涌向报社大楼的时候，她掏出手机，打开了自己开发的应用程序。 从警方扫描仪和社交媒体上搜集到的信息在屏幕上滑动，仅仅20秒钟之后，她就得到了一张像样的写轮眼和初代在木叶的行踪地图。 最上面是一个大写的警报。 七个街区以外的第一独立银行发生了一起抢劫案，交通在好几个方向都堵塞了。

桃华温柔地哼了一声，然后离开了大街，转向一条稍微迂回一点的路线，以避开喧闹。 在好日子里，超级英雄总是让人头疼，不管她多么感激有人可以控制超能力罪犯。 尤其是考虑到，总的来说，木叶整体似乎更愿意把自己的头埋在沙子里，而忽略了一个事实，那就是供水系统已经成功地掺入了变异剂。 倒不是说桃华真的在责怪别人。她完全有能力举起一辆汽车，但她不会谈论这些。

离她最喜欢的咖啡馆大约一个半街区的地方，她的手机突然响了起来，她惊讶地停了下来，从口袋里把手机拿了出来，然后侧身走进一家店铺的遮阳篷。 她的追踪程序还发出了另一条警报，明亮醒目的红色警报，欢快地宣布暴风雨和地狱猫正在向西移动到第65街。

好吧。 似乎有人在扩张他们的领地。 桃华原以为他们只会呆在木叶更阴暗的地方，躲在阴暗的角落里对写轮眼和初代嗤之以鼻。 这么大白天出来？ 他们一定是在追某个重要人物。

或者，桃华有点挖苦地想，他们已经开始尝试让木叶的‘主流’超级英雄想把他们长长的，漂亮的头发从头上扯下来。 到目前为止，他们已经做得很好了。 桃华对这两人的结果有点印象深刻。对于两名没有任何明显力量的新义警来说，他们一直在对初代和写轮眼进行骚扰和嘲讽。

尽管如此，这不是她该关心的。 柱间和他的混蛋连体双胞胎兄弟可能已经准备好为地狱猫和暴风雨的行为欢呼了，他们谈论着吸纳恶棍和加剧暴力犯罪，但是桃华很高兴有人在她小表弟的那片区域巡逻。 上帝都知道写轮眼和初代并没有多去那附近。

桃华再次把手机收起来，加快了她的步伐，朝着横穿人口更多的街道的小街走去。 《纪事报》的办公楼在两个街区以外，但她连看都不看一眼，轻快地走进咖啡馆，给自己点了一份三明治。 这已经是漫长的一天了，她不想空着肚子面对疯狂的报社工作人员。 很有可能她会把一半的孩子弄哭，然后他们会向鹿久抱怨。 然后，鹿久会把她叫进办公室，嘲笑她。 桃华讨厌这样做。

当然，考虑到早上的情况，她刚刚吃完饭，正准备吃第一口时，一个熟悉的声音响起: “ 千手! ”

当然。

她叹了口气，把它放回盘子里，抬起头，然后——

“c|ao，宇智波，”她嘶嘶地说，快速地站起身来， “你到底怎么了? ”

泉奈给了她一个愉快的微笑，似乎没有意识到他的左臂吊着绷带，眼睛周围的皮肤和桃华深紫色的唇膏颜色差不多。 “我也很高兴见到你，千手。 我们这层楼的每个人都在为我们的文件悲伤地呻吟，所以我自告奋勇地沿着这条路走下去，说服你走快点。” 看到她的表情，他咧嘴一笑： “不，不，把你的三明治吃完。 我给自己倒杯咖啡。 他们可能会认为，如果你愿意，我不得不一路跋涉到你的办公室，亲自去接你。”

“救生员，”桃华叹了口气，又坐了下去。泉奈眨了眨眼，朝柜台走去，直接叫出了咖啡师的名字，这让开始吃东西的桃华摇了摇头。 泉奈和斑，是她无法理解的人。 泉奈可爱又甜美，而斑是一个行走的火车残骸，脾气就像遭受牙痛的梭鱼。

“我希望你知道，你不可能在不告诉我发生了什么事之前逃跑，”当泉奈小心翼翼地坐在她对面的座位上时，她威胁道： “你那个哥哥知道吗? ”

泉奈哼了一声。 “你知道吗，当你谈论他的时候，你会皱起鼻子，就像你在闻垃圾一样？ 它很可爱。” 当桃华没有动摇，只是在她吃东西的时候抬起眉毛时，他转动眼睛，向后靠， “我在写一篇揭露卡托议员的文章。 显然码头那边的三个重要人物对我的‘窥探’很不满。我没事，只是瘀伤而已。”

担忧扭曲了桃华的内心，她对他皱眉： “议员？泉奈——”

“没事，”泉奈坚持说， “真的。 完全没有必要让斑知道。” 某种尖锐而愤怒的东西在他脸上闪烁，他低下头，摆弄着饮料上的纸板套， “而且，卡托是个人渣，我要证明给他看。 他不会再逍遥法外了。”

“然后向写轮眼或初代报告，” 桃华坚持说： “泉奈，下次你就别想只带着淤青逃脱了。 他们会把你的尸体扔进港口之类的地方。 放手吧。”

“这是我的故事，”他固执地说，桃华意识到他的嘴的弧度，和他的下巴的角度。 他不会动摇的，该死。

“你是个白痴，宇智波，”她直截了当地告诉他，把三明治边上的面包皮撕了下来扔向他， “不管你发生了什么，这都是你应得的。”

“你为什么只在生我气的时候叫我名字? ” 泉奈抗议着，举起一只手以防面包砸到他的脸， “你就不能放弃姓氏回泉奈去吗？ 我们大学时就认识了。”

“你从第一天起就是我的眼中钉” 桃华无视他的抗议，咽下最后一口咖啡，站了起来， “来吧，我们去看看你们这群技术恐惧者今天搞砸了什么。”

“他们允许每个实习生自由使用计算机系统，我个人并不负责。 事实上，我很乐意把他们全部吊在窗外，留下初代去救他们。 他们才是真正的麻烦。”

桃华笑了，她甚至没有在泉奈为她开门时踢他一脚。

。。。。。。

按照这一天的主题，这个问题需要7个小时才能解决，等到桃华从《纪事报》里爬出来的时候，太阳已经落山了。泉奈早已不复存在，可能在某个声名狼藉的地方做着更不明智的窥探。桃华自我辩论了一会儿，在某个地方找到了斑的电话号码。 她和泉奈只是朋友——她认为她不是他喜欢的类型，这让她很难受——但是斑讨厌她，好像她利用了他的弟弟并且偷走了他的贞操。

声明一下，在他们在当地大学校园相撞之前，在泉奈匆匆赶去他的写作班和桃华去计算机实验室修复一个全系统的漏洞之前，他早就失去了这个东西。 他们把笔记本搞混了，不得不晚些时候再找到对方。 桃华回想起这段往事，不禁微笑起来，甚至一边拨弄着手机。

泉奈是个白痴。 他大部分时间都能照顾好自己，但总是让自己陷入无法自拔的境地。 当然，作为一名身材魁梧的警探，斑肯定想知道泉奈最新的痴迷，即使它来自他所厌恶的某个人。

不过话又说回来，比起斑，她更喜欢泉奈。如果她向泉奈的哥哥提起任何事情，泉奈估计要到下个圣诞节前后才会再和她说话。 她做了个鬼脸，然后松开手，把几缕散落的头发向后推到她的紧发髻上。

她不会告诉斑的。 这并不意味着她不能偶然地与写轮眼或初代偶遇，让信息溜走。 如果卡托像泉奈想的那样不老实的话，告诉他们卡托的名字就足够了。

于是，桃华打开了她的程序，检查了一下警报，她那笑容在看到什么时突然皱起了眉头。 写轮眼和初代现在已经不见了，但是地狱猫和暴风雨一整天都呆在离《纪事报》十五个街区的范围之内，甚至在做了几次捕捉之后。 这绝对是...

双胞胎的影子落在她的手机上，一边各一个。桃华轻轻地哼了一声，不用抬头看也知道是谁，不过她还是这么做了， “神奇双胞胎。 你是不是离家太远了? ”

水户给了她一个自鸣得意的猫一样的微笑，化妆非同寻常，看起来就像她刚从一个大学生的时尚摄影棚里走出来。 她随身携带的包在——大小差不多可以装下一具尸体，里面装满了桃华从来没有问过的东西，也没有深思熟虑过的东西——一边肩膀上挂着，另一只手里装满了来自该地区最好的中餐馆之一的塑料袋。 

“我们就在附近，”她兴高采烈地说。 奈良先生说你出去工作了，所以我们想来见见你，看看你是否愿意分享我们的不义之财。”

水户太可笑了。 桃华永远不知道这个快乐的傻瓜是不是她真实的样子，也不知道这是不是给扉间之外的人才会上演的一出戏。 想到这里，她瞥了一眼她的表弟，扬起了眉毛。

扉间，像往常一样，抓住了这个眼神的意思，翻了个白眼， “我们找了一份额外的工作，还有一些闲钱，所以我们想请你吃外卖，”他告诉她。

作为对你为我们所做的一切的回报，他没有说什么，但是桃华仍然可以从他的声音中读出来。 扉间和水户毕竟都很自豪，他们几乎不允许别人对他们施舍，即使是亲戚也不行。 也不是说他们会直接称之为回报。桃华明白了，她对着这个白发小子翻了个白眼。

“如果我有安排了呢? ” 她指出，因为扉间也拿着很重的塑料袋。

水户和扉间交换了其中一种会让桃华发疯的眼神，因为人们在能够进行这样的谈话之前应该已经老了，结婚了，但是这两个人显然从子宫里出来的时候——而且是分开的子宫，这有时让桃华大吃一惊——他们之间已经有了心灵感应的联系。

(她记得，有时候，她十二岁的时候，看着她最小的表弟一脸严肃从学校拖着自己回家。因为有白头发和红眼睛——即使是由于一种影响了几乎所有人的全城性变异因子——对一个六岁的孩子来说，学校生活并不容易。 然后有一天，他带着一个女孩回家。在他旁边的女孩有着紫色的眼睛，红色的头发。佛间，桃华的监护人，从来没有在家去在乎，而桃华也肯定不会对那个男人说什么，所以水户经常呆在这里，以至于看到扉间身边没有她，或者她身边没有扉间，几乎是奇怪的。

桃华总是很想知道有这么亲密的人在身边是什么感觉。 有时候她希望自己知道。 而有时候，她很高兴她不知道。)

“自从苏梅之后，你就没有过什么计划，”扉间最后说道，他的眼睛微微眯成一团，眼神中流露出桃华人非常熟悉的神情。 她怒气冲冲地打他的头，当他怒视她的时候，她也瞪了回去。

“小鬼，”她告诉他，因为他是保护欲很早就不可爱了， “苏梅是军事人员，她不得不被调走。 放手吧，你最好希望你包里有点心。”

“当然，”水户在扉间提出抗议之前插话， “没有它，我们可不想请你吃饭，桃华。”

好吧。 在这种情况下，由于写轮眼和初代目前似乎都不在关注范围之内，桃华认为她可以抽出时间去她最喜欢的餐厅吃晚饭。 “我的公寓是一个灾区，”她警告说，最后一次试图吓跑他们，因为她看到过他们称之为公寓的地方。 她一直认为大学生天生就邋遢，然后她帮他们搬家具了。 任何胆敢出现在他们公寓的灰尘小兔子都会被迅速而无情地处决。

桃华很担心他们，真的。 那种整洁不利于健康。

水户笑了，轻松愉快，充满梦幻色彩，大概百分之四十的戏剧制作和百分之六十的真实幽默。 “我们会活下来的，”她向桃华保证，在街上旋转，好像在跳舞。 她那层次分明的长裙在她周围展开，下面露出一条黑色的紧身衣。她那一头红色的头发就像一团血红色的云，围绕着她，只有一束从发髻上散开了。 她绝对是桃华有史以来最漂亮的女人之一。

有一天，桃华内心的叹息告诉她自己。 总有一天直接会把他的头从屁股里拔出来，看看自从该死的青春期以来，他面对的是什么。 她受够了两边的相思。

斑和扉间——好吧，他们可以等。 希望在此期间，扉间将最终意识到，斑具有所有的链锯般的社交能力与愤怒管理问题，并打退堂鼓，因为他仍然可以。 并不是说她还抱有那么大的希望。扉间很古怪，他的暗恋更古怪。

“一切都安静了吗? ” 她问她的表弟，当他眯着眼睛看她时，她哼了一声，“哦，留着给直接吧。 你知道我不在乎你住在哪里，只要你头上有个屋顶，而且你不介意。 我只是问问。”

显然已经平息了，扉间低下了头。 “一切都很平静，”他证实道，“有一些小骚乱，但犯罪率似乎大幅下降。” 他看上去对此满意得发狂，桃华皱了皱眉，研究着他的表情。 真是... 有意思。

“我听说了那两个新的义警，”她一边试探，一边带着他们走上楼梯，来到自己的公寓。 她住在七楼，但电梯里通常住着一个疯狂的老太太，她喜欢假装自己是电梯操作员，总想撮合桃华和她的孙女。 最好走楼梯。 至少扉间和水户身体状况良好，不会介意。

斑总是抱怨，但是，桃华并不需要更多的证据来证明斑是个混蛋。 她已经有了一大堆了。

水户露齿而笑，回头看了一眼。 现在，与其说是猫自鸣得意，不如说是老虎自鸣得意，这让桃华惊讶不已。 这可不是她所期待的反应。 

“是吗? ” 红发女孩问道，她的语气很天真，当桃华警惕地看着她的时候，她只是微笑。扉间看了一眼他最好的朋友，然后又看了看她，然后又加上了自己的笑声，显然很得意。

他们有一个秘密，而且他们甚至不在乎隐藏它。

有那么一会儿，桃华考虑直接问，但是如果他们想暗示自己并且真的要告诉她，那也没关系。 她很有耐心。 毕竟，她实际上抚养了他们两个，还有直接。 如果她没有耐心，她几年前就该把头发都揪下来了。

。。。。。。

他们从来没有直接告诉过桃华，也没有在吃中国外卖的时候告诉她—— 都是桃华最喜欢的菜，她注意到了，但没有提出来——也没有在之后吃爆米花和看电影的时候告诉她——这次不是她最喜欢的，但是泉奈一直坚持认为血腥的血腥恐怖片并不好笑，她只是有点变态。

尽管如此，当扉间正在穿鞋时，水户从包里拿出一个用普通棕色纸包着的包裹，把它塞到桃华的手里。 “这里，”她说，带着一个温暖的，略带神秘的微笑， “这是我为你做的。”

桃华对她眨了眨眼，然后俯身看着包裹。 她知道水户在她创造的一切事物上投入了多少精力和时间，她在学校、工作和自己的项目之间的时间是多么的少。 “我ーー谢谢你，水户，”她说，既惊讶又高兴， “这是什么? ”

“万圣节服装，”水户明亮地说，好像这在六月还不到的时候有什么意义似的。 扉间还没来得及张开嘴，水户就挥手冲进门，一把抓住扉间的手，拖着他一起拿起鞋子。 他们都在一瞬间消失了，水户穿着袜子轻轻地跳下楼梯，扉间紧随其后。 他至少挥了挥手，桃华忍不住咯咯笑了起来，然后关上门。上了锁以后，她朝她的卧室走去。

她卧室窗户外面的防火梯是桃华最初选择这个公寓的原因之一。 柱间总是为没有栏杆而烦恼，但是桃华完全有能力保护自己。从这里可以看到隔壁较低的建筑。从这里可以完美地看到公园道路，一边是城市，另一边是绿色的公园。 桃华从开着的窗户滑了出去，然后在楼梯平台的边缘下沉，让她的双腿在一边晃荡。 她看了一会儿远处商业区的摩天大楼里的橙金色夕阳，然后把注意力转向了水户的礼物。 轻松解开了整齐的棕色绳子，包装也松开了，露出了一层柔软的深灰色，带着她最喜欢的深李子色。

上面有一个信封，标准大小，但是比只装纸的信封大。 桃华 皱了皱眉头，把它拿起来，在手里称了一会儿重量，然后用指甲划开了盖子，然后——

一个面具掉到了她的腿上。 她最喜欢的颜色是血紫色，大得足以遮住她的脸，从颧骨到发际。

这也是一种可疑的熟悉感。

她皱着眉头，打开手机上的浏览器。 找到一张‘地狱猫’和‘暴风雨’的镜头需要一分钟的时间——他们四个人调情——质问初代和写轮眼——目前看着他们四个人在一起是木叶最喜欢的娱乐方式。 桃华用鼻子猛地呼出一口气，把紫色的面具举起来与暴风雨的相比较(后者有着白色的头发，上帝啊，她怎么会没有注意到他的体型，他的头发，他的动作方式?) 还有地狱猫 (红发，娇小，穿着黑色紧身衣，穿着光滑的红色盔甲ー该死的，桃华在《纪事报》的时候地狱猫和暴风雨不是就在那附近出没吗?) 的穿着。

万圣节服装。 当然可以。桃华相信这一点。 她也可以是一个亿万富翁和火之国的女王。

“妈的，”她自言自语，用一只手抚摸着自己被拉到后面的头发。 深吸一口气，然后——因为为什么不看看这种疯狂到底能走多远呢? ——她再次拿起信封。 里面有一张折叠起来的信纸，她很容易就能认出深蓝色字体中扉间锯齿状的锋利倾斜的笔迹。

‘对于人类不虔诚的忠告，为了惩罚这些你们，厄里尼厄斯永远在近处、命运攸关、凶猛无比。 复仇和悲伤属于你，藏在一件野蛮的背心里，严厉而强壮... 你所称呼的无边无际的凡人部落，用戴克公正的眼光公正地统治着。’（我真的找不到中文翻译版的原文，欢迎纠正）

桃华不是扉间。 换句话说，她不是一个书呆子，在大学里上了所有的文学课，所以她需要在谷歌上再次搜索才能找到这到底是什么意思。 桃华不得不点击一些不那么有用的链接，但她最终发现这是从奥普尔赞美诗69到埃里尼斯的一段摘录。 戴克是复仇女神，而厄里尼厄斯是愤怒三女神。

“愤怒，哈? ” 桃华咕哝着，眼睛盯着衣服。 她展开了服装，不能完全克制自己，也并不能抑制一个欣赏的口哨。 显然水户花了很大的努力才做出这么可爱的东西。 它的身体是深灰色的，长及肘部的加固手套折叠在口袋里，紫红色的配合宽阔的装甲腰带。

整件事情都很可爱。桃华永远不会穿它，但是...

但是—

她没有。她不要。她不会。

桃华不是什么不计后果的义警崇拜者。 她是一个 IT 女孩。 水户和扉间可以继续在屋顶上蹦蹦跳跳，如果他们愿意的话，还可以把罪犯一网打尽。桃华是一个通情达理、负责任的成年人，有账单要付，而且——

也是一个现在可能正在被暴徒当沙袋打的家伙的最好的朋友。 该死，好吧，c|ao，这是一个不愉快的想法。

不，桃华坚定地告诉自己，即使她的手指更紧紧地卷进了灰色的布料里。 这正是反应过度的表现。 她不会打扮成某种超级英雄，然后匆匆忙忙地去寻找她生命中没有回报的爱。 她甚至不知道他是不是爱她——他们喝醉了，上了床，从那以后就再也没有谈起过这件事。 桃华只是太情绪化了。 而且很孤独。 这种事情经常发生。 自从泉奈——以来，情况就不是这样了...

她努力地控制住自己的思绪，喃喃地说: “来吧，千手，理智一点。”然后她伸手去拿手机。 快到午夜了。 泉奈能在家里，安全地躺在床上，梦想着获得普利策奖。桃华穿着紧身猫服在码头上跑来跑去，而他甚至不在那里，这是她听说过的让自己出丑的最好方法。

电话响了三声。五声。七声。八—

有人点击了忽略。

桃华眯起了眼睛。 泉奈总是听着电话的声音醒过来，而且从来不会忘记接电话。 不是关机，也不是转到语音信箱。 他故意不接她的电话。

或者是别的什么人为他做的，一个小小的声音在她的脑后低语。

她深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，又呼了出来。 远处有警报器，她的手机屏幕上也亮起了警报。 西47街、写轮眼和初代在处理火灾。木叶艺术博物馆发生抢劫未遂，地狱猫和暴风雨即将到达。

这最终决定了她的命运。 如果她不能向木叶的超级英雄寻求帮助，她只能自己把泉奈从危险中拉出来。 并不是说她不能。 面具和套装——它们只是一开始这么做的借口。

滑回她的卧室，桃华关上窗户，拉上百叶窗，然后迅速脱衣服。 这套衣服非常合身，并不是说她希望有什么不同，而且面具很容易就遮住了她的脸。 她戴上手套，用一根喜爱的手指在指节上的黄铜镀层上摩擦，忍不住瞥了一眼水户礼物底部那双柔软成型的鞋子。

当然不是。 她不会跳过屋顶，所以那绝对不是她的风格。

在她的衣橱深处翻找了一会儿，桃华找到了一双黑色的铁头靴子，齐膝高，鞋带系得很紧，她把这双靴子留给了她的朋克时代。它们有一个沉重的脚印，和踢过不止一个屁股，还有被它们踢掉了的牙齿。 桃华有预感，今晚这个数字将急剧上升。

最后一次触摸是解开她用来固定头发的紧紧的结，头发自己松开，顺着她的臀部往下掉落。 她用手指穿过它，琢磨着编辫子或者其他什么来挡住它，但是... 这是一个很好的伪装。 比面具好多了，真的。 很多人根本就忘记了她有长发，而扉间可能是唯一一个经常看到她长发的人。 考虑到他有他自己的秘密要保守，而且他和水户是她产生这个轻率想法的首要原因，她并不担心他会暴露她。

她的公寓里没有任何武器，只有几把很少使用的厨房刀具。她不像水户那样喜欢用刀，也不像她的小表弟那样喜欢用剑，甚至也不像柱间或斑那样喜欢当侦探。但凭借她的力量，桃华相当肯定自己不需要刀具。 这些年来，她卷入了大量的后巷斗殴，因为她从不害怕与任何可能与她有关的人分享她的观点，而且自从青春期开始，她的力量开始增加以来，她甚至连被纸划伤的机会都没有。 可能是变异的一部分，虽然她从来没有真正测试过。

没有什么比得上一场考验，桃华苦笑着想。她打开门，探出身去检查大厅是否安全。 是的，楼梯也是，所以桃华从那里下去。 大楼后面的维修门上的锁坏了，每当她忘记带钥匙的时候，她就会利用这一点。现在她就用它，溜到大楼后面安静的小街上。

招呼一辆出租车可能不是一种警惕的风格，所以桃华叹了口气，放弃了这个想法，再次检查了她的手机，并加大了她的步幅。 如果她走几条捷径，从这里步行到码头大约需要20分钟，她感觉泉奈需要她尽快赶到那里。

。。。。。。

桃华肯定会因为非法侵入议员的商业记录而入狱，但话又说回来，私自执法也是非法的，所以如果她被抓住了，无论如何她都会受到惩罚。 这样的话，最好还是不要了。 她不确定自己能否脱下橙色的连身衣，而且她肯定永远也不会再摆脱柱间。 或者，更糟糕的是，斑。

尽管如此，这些列表上还是显示了卡托在这里拥有的三栋大楼的地址，前两栋大楼回声显示没有记者窥探，所以桃华从一扇破窗溜进了第三栋大楼，在希望泉奈在这里和希望他在其他安全的地方之间左右为难。 她不会介意这是一次毫无意义的旅行，只要泉奈没有遇到麻烦。

愤怒的声音很快地扼杀了她模糊的希望。

桃华穿着踢屁股的靴子，尽可能安静地沿着墙壁滑向后面的一排办公室。 只有一盏灯亮着，与周围的黑暗相映成趣，灯光透过半开的门射了进来。桃华在角落里停了下来，寻找站岗的人。 她看不见任何人，所以她屏住呼吸，滑到更近的地方，试图辨认出词语。

“—该死的鬼鬼祟祟! ” 一个男人吐了口唾沫，桃华忍住了呻吟。 100美元赌他说的是泉奈，如果她是对的，他会在她选择的沙龙里请她做美甲。 该死，难道他从来不听话吗？

“我不是警察! ” 泉奈抓狂了，证明他根本不知道， “听着，我是个记者，如果你他妈的查一下我的名字—”

不。 这是个坏主意，泉奈，桃华疯狂地想着。 你哥哥是个有名的警探，你这个没脑子的小白痴！

“你看起来像个警察，”另一个男人说，听起来好像他已经下定决心了， “你知道我们怎么对付那些把鼻子伸到与自己无关的地方的警察吗? ”

桃华没有等待更多的消息。 她一脚把门踢开，狠狠地把门撞向一个迫在眉睫的男人，在门反弹的时候抓住了他。 旋转，俯身，踢腿，第二个人尖叫着倒下，紧紧抓住他的蛋蛋。 桃华哈哈大笑，觉得好笑，然后躲在一张沉重的橡木桌子后面，挡住飞来的子弹。 她快速的检查她左边的泉奈，对方被绑在椅子上，睁大眼睛盯着看，所以桃华用双手抓住桌子的腿，支撑住她的脚，然后站起来，把那个巨大的东西举起来，正对着她面前吓坏了的一群男人。 他们一边尖叫一边被重物击中，几乎被压扁了。桃华冲过房间，挣断了捆住泉奈的绳子，在她奔向门口的时候把泉奈甩在了肩膀上。

他们身后传来一阵呼喊，但只要走出门外三步，桃华就拥有了她所需要的一切优势。 她旋转起来，把泉奈甩到一边，大声地、愤怒地向第一个出门的人猛击了一拳。 他侧着身子飞了起来，骨头嘎吱作响，桃华绊倒了第二个人，打中了第三个人的肾脏，第四个人摇摇晃晃地站起来，身体猛撞第二个人。 当没有更多的出现，在她面前的人似乎更感兴趣的是呻吟而不是站起来反抗。桃华喷着鼻息，抓住泉奈的手腕，然后再次走开。

“你是个白痴，”她升起的喊道，当装货的大门突然出现在他们面前时，她让自己的手指伸进去，支撑着自己，用一种轻松的努力把它们撕开。

“桃华? ” 泉奈一边问，一边又被她拉着往前走。 他的声音介于怀疑和茫然之间。

隔壁大楼远处的角落里有一盏嗡嗡作响的灯，由于没有追击的声音，桃华认为他们安全到可以在下面停一会儿。 她转过身来，张开嘴反驳，发出一阵愤怒的嘶嘶声，使她的呼吸完全停止了。

不仅仅是他的眼睛被打黑了，而是泉奈的整张脸都是红紫色。 他把之前受伤的胳膊抱在胸前，微微弓起身子，好像在保护疼痛的肋骨。他停下来的时候还有点跛。 但是他的眼睛很明亮，透过肿胀的眼睛可以看到什么，他用一种奇怪的近乎敬畏的眼神盯着她。

“桃华? ”他重复道，这次语气更轻柔了。

桃华哼了一声，把头发撩到耳朵后面。 “还有谁会来拯救你那可怜的尸体，不让它变成鱼饵? ” 她质问道： “黑帮，泉奈? ”

“你又在生我的气了，”泉奈总结道。

“哦，真的吗? 你怎么知道? ”

“叫我名字这件事，”泉奈提醒她，他看起来一点也不后悔。 一点也不羞怯。桃华准备把他用他的阴毛绑起来留给写轮眼去解救。 在她告诉他之前，他把手伸进纽扣领口袋，拿出一个小小的黑色长方形的电器。 得意地笑着，他在她的鼻子前挥舞着，好像这是一张金色的通行证或什么的。 “我明白了，桃华。 他们叫了卡托，叫着他的名字，问他该拿我怎么办。 这足以让他们开始调查他，我的故事会让他受到如此大的关注，即使他的亲信也无法掩盖这件事。”

桃华盯着他，完全不敢相信， “你在给他们录音，他们却没有注意到？ 泉奈，我知道黑帮招募的不是什么情报人员，但是——”

随着闪烁的红黑火花，录音机完全消失了。 泉奈用指甲拨动空气，听起来像是在打塑料，但是桃华什么也看不见。 她眯起眼睛，这次泉奈看起来有点歉意。 “我能让人们看到东西。 我想让他们做什么，他们就做什么。” 过了一会儿，他的眼睛里又流露出那种顽强的兴趣，“你也没有把一切都告诉我。 你有超能力？ 你的义警代号叫什么名字? ”

“愤怒，”桃华不情愿地承认，因为就名字而言，她可以做得更糟糕。 尽管如此，扉间仍然是一个书呆子。 她把双臂交叉在胸前，试图怒视泉奈，并威胁说，“再试一次这种事，你就会知道为什么了，泉奈。”

令她心动的微笑绝不是让人放心的， “哦，别担心。 我现在的快速拨号里有我自己的超级英雄，所以——”

随着一声无言的愤怒和沮丧的声音，桃华抓住泉奈脏兮兮的衣领，猛地把他往前拽，让他闭嘴。 用她的嘴，因为它似乎是一个很好的做法。

泉奈僵硬了，但就在桃华准备后退道歉的时候，他抓住她的胳膊肘，把她拉近，深深地又吻了上去。 这是一个缓慢而紧张的过程，桃华感觉自己的头在微微的旋转，呼吸着夜晚他的气息，用手指抚摸着他那可笑的长发，抚摸着她多次想要描绘的高颧骨的拱门。

“我以为你没有——”他们分开时，她努力控制着。

“我还以为你不呢，”泉奈睁大眼睛反驳道， “你直接走了。”

因为她那时在为和她最好的朋友上床了而惊慌失措。 在那之前他从来没有试图把她当成别的什么东西，而且他已经睡着了，他们都喝醉了，还有——

“白痴，” 桃华嘀咕道，同样指着他们两个，然后把泉奈推到大楼的墙上再次亲吻他。

泉奈靠着她的嘴笑着，用胳膊搂住她，回吻着她。

谈话可以稍后再进行。


End file.
